


Shield Wall and Coffee

by Lauredessine



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Coffee, College, Dublin (City), ERASMUS - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/pseuds/Lauredessine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU! Ragnar, Lagertha, Rollo and their friends came to Ireland to follow the ERASMUS program. Rollo wants to figure his life out, Aslaug and Lagertha trys to keep good grades and good friendship, Floki is confused by his sexuality, Judith wants to be free from her father and Aethelwulf, Helga wants to succeed in art and Gisla wants to be the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink !

The pub was crowded. Everyone was talking in the same time, ordering ales, talking to cute girls or trying to make friends. It was hot, noisy and the people's sweat was almost unbearable. It stank. His hand reached his glass of ale and he went outside. He sat on a bench and stared at the starry sky. He felt so small right now, and even more when he was standing in the middle of all these people in the pub. He felt alone. Rollo followed his brother from Denmark to Ireland. Even if he wasn't studying or part of the ERASMUS program, he still followed him. He didn't know why, but he got the feeling that he would find his place here. He glanced at the crowded pub and what he saw depressed him a little more. His brother was surrounded by his friends and they talked, cheerful and happy. Rollo looked away. He was consumed with jealousy right now. He took his phone out of his pocket to see if he had new messages. Only one: a text from his mother, asking him if she could use his empty room to store all the things she didn't need anymore. Rollo sighed.

\- So much for a text.

He was expecting more than a text from his mom. Actually, he was desperatly waiting for a message of Siggy, the woman he used to date back in Denmark. She was way older than him, but he loved her anyway. Obviously, he didn't tell his parents: they would have reacted pretty badly. On the other hand, he told his brother everything except for his feelings. Ragnar cheered him up and encouraged his relationship when he told him. Rollo loved him for that. He unlocked his phone and dialled Siggy's number. Voicemail.

\- Hi, this is me. Again. Call me back. I miss you.

He took his head in his hands. That message was SO lame. What a moron. She will think he was desperate. This relationship was so complicated, he thought.

Suddenly, someone sat next to him. He turned his head to the person that dared disturb him from depressing, and saw a young brown-haired woman who was checking on her phone. She seemed pissed.

\- Damn phone! Why can't you reach France's signal? It's only a few kilometers away for God sake!

Rollo sipped his ale. She was beautiful. She had that warm type of beauty, not like Siggy's which was cold. She also seemed to be the kind of girl who was fierce and strongly willed. She marveled him. Suddenly, he felt guilty for thinking about her like that. He already was dating someone goddammit! Just when he thought he couldn't hate himself more, he found out he could. She must have noticed he was staring at her, because she suddenly said with a strong french accent:

\- What are you looking at?

\- Nothing, he casually said, looking away.

\- You liar! God! All men are the same, she said rolling her eyes.

\- If you say so, he answered without even looking at her.

\- Could you please go away from me?

\- No. I was here first, and I intend to stay here. Why are you so rude?

\- Excuse me? I'm not the one staring at a young woman lustfully!

\- Sorry. Your beauty was so bright I couldn't help.

Oh no, he was flirting. He immediately drank the rest of his ale in one gulp. This was so awkward. And wrong. Siggy, think about Siggy, he screamed inside his head.

\- Are you flirting with me?

\- What? No, he said quickly. Anyway, I should go.

\- Yeah, you should.

\- Good night!

Rollo hurried. He wanted to come back to the house as fast as he could. Ragnar could always reach him by his phone. But Rollo doubted he would do that. His little brother was not the kind to worry about him. He walked down the streets of Dublin and continued until there was no more lights.

* * *

Aslaug wondered why she came with her boyfriend to the ERASMUS welcome party. Ragnar was only talking with his friends and Lagertha and didn't even paid attention to her. She went to the bar and ordered a mojito. She was soon joined by Lagertha.

\- I'm sorry he behaves like this with you, she said compassionate.

\- It's okay. After all, I'm getting used to it.

\- How long has it been like that?

\- Two months. I'm getting the impression our relationship is slowly drowning.

\- Tell me about that.

They both turned to witness the scene of Ragnar and his friends looking at other women. It hadn't been two weeks and he already had made tons of friends. Lagertha was disgusted. How dared he ignore his girlfriend?

\- This is weird, she said.

\- What?

\- All of us living together. I mean, I used to date him and now he dates you. What does he want? A threesome?

Aslaug spat her mojito out. Lagertha turned back to her and pat her back as she was coughing.

\- Thank you, she said wiping her mess.

\- You're welcome, she smiled at her. You know, us women should stick together.

\- Yeah. Besides, I really appreciate you.

\- Thank you, I do too.

\- Speaking of which, where is Helga?

\- Floki said she was studying at home and that she didn't want to go to the party. Now that I think of it, she was right.

\- What does she study again?

\- I think it's arts.

\- Oh, yeah! She told me she wanted to be an artist when she finishes her studies.

They looked at all the people gathered inside the pub. There was every european nationalities. The could hear french, english, spanish, italian, german, swedish, dutch. A tall dark-haired woman came to sit next to them. She was holding an empty shot of bloody mary and ordered several others. Once she had been served, she asked the girls:

\- Hi! I'm Kwenthrith. Nice to meet you.

Lagertha and Aslaug waved at her in unison.

\- Where do you come from?

\- Aslaug is from Sweden, and I am from Denmark, Lagertha said.

\- What are you studying?

\- Lagertha is in history class and I study litterature.

\- Nice, Kwenthrith said with admiration.

\- What about you, Lagertha asked.

\- I'm in fashion class.

\- Obviously, Aslaug said looking at Kwenthrith beautiful dress. Your dress is wonderful.

\- Thank you, I made it myself. Hey! Let's have a Starbucks some time. Just the three of us!

\- Well... Ok.

\- Cool! See you around girls. I get the feeling that we will be very good friends!

Then, she left to party harder, drinking shots after shots. Aslaug and Lagertha looked at each other, wondering what just happened and who was this energetic girl. After a moment of silence, they went back to their drinks to drown the anger they felt toward Ragnar.

* * *

Athelstan was late. He was so busy studying and unpacking he didn't notice the hour. In consequence, when he entered the pub, everybody was already drinking, chatting and making friends. There were even drunk students rushing to the bathroom. He saw a group of people in the back. They were all tall and pretty handsome. But the person that shone the most was the guy in the middle. He was tall, fit and his hair was tied in a ponytail. His beard and his hair was blonde and he had the face of a model. Athelstan blushed. What was he thinking? He went to order a beer to the waiter. Once the waiter poured the beer, Athelstan prepared himself to pay his delicious drink. He put his hand in his pocket to reach his wallet, but he could only find two chewing gums, his keys and a small bottle of disinfectant his mom gave him. His smile suddendly faded. He panicked: how was he gonna pay for his drink? What if he was controlled by the police? What if he died? Who could identify him? Oh man! He was so screwed, he thought. His apparent despair made the waiter lose his patience and he said harshly:

\- If ye don't plan on buying it, ye shouldn't have order it.

Athelstan looked at him, his eyes full of remorses. The man was almost throwing it in the sink, when a hand crashed on the counter.

\- This one's on me, a man's voice said with confidence.

The waiter gave him a quick glance and gave his beer to the poor Athelstan. Once he had it in his hand, the young man turned to the person who was nice enough to buy him a drink. He prepared himself to thank his savior and brutally stepped back when he saw him. It was the model. He jostled two men while stepping back, making them drop their drinks. He immediately turned to them to say sorry, but it was too late. They were furious and the little man who made them drop their beers was gonna pay for that. They got closer, ready to punch Athelstan, when two things happened simultaneously: the guy who bought him his beer standed in front of him, ready to fight and his beer fell and crashed on the floor.

\- Are you looking for trouble, mate, one of the guys said with a strong italian accent.

\- Do you, Ragnar answered with a calm but menacing voice.

He removed his sweat-shirt and when his opponent saw his muscular arms, they immediately stepped back. This man an had the aura of a skilled and trained warrior, and no one in the room could ever hope to beat him.

\- Come on, one of the guys said, grabbing his friend's shoulders. Let's leave. He isn't worth it.

After they left, Athelstan said cheerfully to his benefactor:

\- That was impressive!

\- Thank you, he grinned. Can I offer you another drink?

\- What? Oh, no. That isn't necessary.

\- I insist, he said giving money to the bartender.

Once the beer was in his hands, he asked:

\- Who are you, by the way?

\- The name's Ragnar.

\- Ragnar? Does that mean you're from scandinavia?

\- You guessed right. I am, indeed.

\- Where in scandinavia?

\- Denmark.

\- Really? I always dreamed of going there.

\- Enough with me already. What about you?

\- Oh, my name is Athelstan and I come from England.

\- I can tell by the accent, Ragnar smiled. Why Athelstan? Why didn't your parents called you John, or William?

\- I guess they liked original names. Besides, there is plenty of students here with weirder names, he casually said smiling cheerfully.

Their chat was interrupted by a guy Athelstan saw with Ragnar. He assumed he was his friend. Ragnar, still smiling, introduced him:

\- Athelstan, this is Floki. A friend of mine.

\- Are you from Denmark too, he asked happily to Floki.

\- No. Ragnar, he said ignoring Athelstan, come back with us. Everyone wants to know the end of the story.

\- I'm coming. Well, it has been a pleasure Athelstan. I get the feeling that we will see each other very soon.

Then, he went back with his friends. He was so bright, Athelstan thought. How came a mere student like him could attract such a guy. He finished his beer, alone, wondering how he could even react if they met again.

* * *

She could felt Aethelwulf's sight on her. He kept staring at her even if she did nothing. Sure, he was her boyfriend, but that wasn't an excuse to keep her from making friends. Every time she spoke with a man, he came and dragged her brutally to the other side of the pub. And that annoyed her. He knew she loved him. Why couldn't he be happy with that and stop being a jerk? Not that she complained to have a boyfriend, but that really killed her mood tonight. All she wanted, was to make new friends. Other than her two roommates. She noticed two girls, outside, drinking what seemed to be mojitos. She wanted to join them and chat with them. She really wanted. But then, she remembered that they probably wanted to stay alone and that if she joined them, she'd probably feel alone too. Judith sighed. It was always like that. She was full of noble intentions, but there was always that voice in her head saying that she couldn't do this. Because she was unworthy and weak. It was like a black goo that stucked her inside it. She was unable to free herself from it. And that was what annoyed her the most.

She needed a drink. It was an emergency. She went to the bar and ordered a tequila. She drank it in one gulp, while her boyfriend came to sit beside her.

\- I thought you didn't want to drink tonight, he said blaming.

\- I changed my mind.

\- Well, I hope you're not changing your mind about something else.

She rolled her eyes. He was so annoying.

\- Can't you just go and talk to your friends?

\- I'm not leaving you out of my sight.

\- Fine! But give me some space, she yelled at him.

His face darkened. She knew that whenever she was talking to him like that, he tended to be angry. And he frightened her when he was angry. Usually, he looked at her with eyes that said "I'm gonna hurt you". Repressing her fear, she went away from him to talk to the two girls she saw. But instead, she busted into her roomate, Gisla.

\- I'm so sorry, Judith apologized.

\- It's nothing, Gisla comforted her. Do you know where I can reach France's signal?

\- What for?

\- I need to call my dad. He forgot to make arrangements for my insurances. Seriously, can you believe that?!

\- Yeah, Judith said shyly.

\- This is why I joined ERASMUS. I just cannot let him rule my life like the incompetent adult he is.

\- Tell me about this, Judith muttered.

\- What? Did you say something?

\- Nope! Nothing, she hastened to answer.

Gisla gave her an intrigued stare. She really seemed to care about her. Even if they only knew each other for less than two weeks, Judith already felt she found a big sister in Gisla. She was kind, compassionate, but she remained strong and independent. She was everything Judith wanted to be. Fortunately, she didn't share her joint occupancy with her boyfriend. Otherwise, she wouldn't have survived the year. She went outside. She was slowly drowning in her own sadness inside. The need for fresh air and open space were so brutal, she litterally rushed to the exit with her glass of tequila. She laid her back to the wall. She was freezing. The rain wetted the wall and the air was way fresher than in her hometown. She breathed. Slowly. While she was calming herself, a young man came beside her.

\- Are you okay, he asked gently.

\- Yeah. I just, tend to be nervous when surrounded of people.

\- Do you want me to take you home?

\- No, thanks. I have to return my glass and I can't come back home without my boyfriend.

She had her head down when she talked to that guy. When she finally managed to get her normal breathing rythme back, she raised her head and immediately stopped when she saw his face. He had big blue eyes, dark hair and was really cute. He also had round glasse and seemed like a nice guy.

\- What is your name, he asked her.

\- Judith. What about you?

\- Athelstan.

She giggled. His name was as stupid as her boyfriend's. It was really funny.

\- What, he asked smiling. Is something wrong with my name?

\- No, nothing, she laughed. It's just that there are plenty of students here with ridiculous names. It's so funny!

\- Really? What could be worse than Athelstan?

\- Well, there is Aethelred, Ceolwulf, Ceawlin -seriously, can you even pronounce it?- Cuthred, Burgred and Aethelwulf.

\- Woah. That is harsh indeed.

\- Yeah! What are these people's parents's problem? I mean, do they plan on reinstablish the line of the kings of Wessex?

They laughed. Judith felt that she could be friend with him. He seemed nice, and funny. Besides, she had the feeling they could understant each other.

She was having a good time with Athelstan when Aethelwulf came and grabbed her wrist violently. He looked furious and had these eyes Judith feared the most. Apparently, Athelstan saw her fear, because he stepped between her and her boyfriend.

\- Hey, what are you doing mate?

\- I'm not your mate pal! Judith! Come! We're going back home, Aethelwulf said with violence.

\- Let me go! I can walk by myself!

\- Come, he insisted.

\- You're hurting me, she yelled at him.

He dropped her arm. Her words calmed him and he seemed to be quite remorseful.

\- Judith. Do you want to come home with me, he asked more gently.

\- Let me just give my glass back to the bartender, and we'll go.

When she left, Aethelwuf couldn't help but to ask:

\- Were you flirting?

\- No, Athelstan said. We were just talking names and laughing.

\- Are you hitting on her?

\- No.

\- Good.

Judith came back, with her jacket, her purse and empty arms.

\- I'm ready. Let's go! Good bye Athelstan. I'm looking forward to meeting you.

When they left, in the dark alleys to the tramway station, everyone could still hear them arguing over each other's attitude. Judith was tired. She just wanted to be alone and have a long sleep.

* * *

Floki was preparing himself to come back home. Ragnar and all his friends were already gone. He was not particularly keen on meeting up with Helga again there. He loved her, sure. After all she was his girlfriend and he really appreciated to spend some time with her. She was nice, compassionate and listening. Yeah, Floki loved her. But tonight was different: tonight, he felt something broke inside him. He followed his dreams by studying abroad, sure, but still, he didn't go to america like he planned and followed his childhood friend Ragnar to Ireland instead. What was wrong with him, he asked himself. It always have been his dream to be part of the MIT, but he chose Ireland's engeneering school. He didn't know why Ragnar had such attraction on him, and he didn't care. He was completely lost.

His phone rang in his pocket. He went out while he answered.

\- Floki?

It was Helga.

\- Floki, where are you? I'm waiting for you.

\- I'm on my way Helga.

\- Do you want me to cook you something, she asked gently.

\- Don't you have to study?

\- It makes me happy. Are you hungry?

\- Yes, quite a bit, he confessed.

\- Okay then, I'll make some salmon pastas.

\- Sounds good to me, he said smiling -she was so caring.

\- Be safe on your way back.

\- You know me.

\- Yeah, she giggled. Well, see you very soon.

\- Bye Helga.

\- Bye Floki, I love you.

He hung up. She loved him. This sentences stayed carved in his brain. Helga, the sweet Helga loved him. Then, he realized something: he didn't say it. Everytime they were phone calling, both said they loved each other. But this time, he didn't. There was definitely something wrong with him. He needed to know why, but first, what he needed the most was Helga's salmon pastas.

 


	2. Hangover

Rollo had a terrible headache. He shouldn't have been drinking so much beers after he came home last night. He remembered he went to a grocery store on his way home. He seeked in his memories. What did he buy again? He checked the bill and was immediately stroke by a lightning of realization. The amount of money that was written on it was too damn high.

\- What the hell, Rollo grumbled his eyes half closed.

He threw the bill and looked around him. He was lying on the couch with a plaid around his legs and his hair were tied in a man bun. He didn't shower and his mouth stunk. The very first thing that came to his eyes was a bottle of vodka, half full. How much of it did he drink, he couldn't remember. He sat up on the couch. Suddenly headache stroke again. Rollo grunted, his hands on his head. He looked farther.

\- What the hell, he exclaimed.

There were empty bottles of beer everywhere. On the table, on the book-case, on the couch -so that was what hurt his back-, on the desk, the computer, the floor, the books, the tv and even some on the electric heater. It was a fine mess. Rollo even was surprised Ragnar or Lagertha didn't wake him up to clean the mess he made. Especially Aslaug, who couldn't stand a messy place.

He stood up and stretched his body out. He folded the plaid up and sniffed at himself. He immediately made a backward movement. He stunk. His T-shirt was soused with alcohol and he sweated abundantly. He decided to take a shower to get rid of his disgusting smell. He went to the bathroom, hoping no one was in there, and especially Lagertha. She could kill him for that, he was sure of it. He carefully looked inside and sighed in relief. No one. He closed the door behind him and began to wash his hair. He had a special technique for them to stay soft and silky. He shampooed his hair, then, applied a mask on it. His brother usually said this attitude was girly, but Rollo didn't care, he loved his hair and he intended to keep them good looking. Besides, he had a beard, which appeared manly to him. After he cleaned his hair he applied soap on his body and rubbed hardly to get rid of filth and bad smell. He felt like cleaning his soul. It was like he was getting rid of bad memories. When he was clean, he tied his hair in his usual man-bun and brushed his teeths. They were white and he suspected that they were the main reason Siggy dated him. He dressed himself with a cleaned T-shirt, a track suit and went out of the bathroom. His belly rumbled. Apparently, he was starving. He headed to the kitchen to take his breakfast.

When he saw what hour it was, he almost fell down. 2 O'clock. PM! He groaned. He wasn't productive at all. He bent to the fridge and opened it. It was as empty as his stomach. There was barely three beers and he already had drunk enough for what seemed his entire life. He looked at the coffee machine. Thank god it contained coffee. He poured some into his mug, added sugar and drank it. After he was fully awoken, he grabbed a yoghurt and, without looking at the lapsing date, he began to eat it. He immediately spat it out. It tasted like feets! He almost vomitted. He threw it in the trash can with anger. It was at this moment he heard keys in the lock and people coming inside. He heard Lagertha, Aslaug and Ragnar talking about what seemed to be bog paper. They entered the kitchen and as soon as she saw Rollo, Lagertha said:

\- Well, well well. Look who woke up.

\- Hi Lagertha.

\- I hope you also cleaned your mess in the living room, Aslaug said crossing her arms.

\- Hi Aslaug, Rollo answered.

Then, he noticed they all had grocery bags filled with food and other products.

\- I assume you noticed we needed to go grocery shopping, Lagertha said.

\- Yeah. The fridge was empty. Do you need help?

\- Yes. Put that away in the fridge.

Rollo complied and in less than 10 minutes, everything in the kitchen was at its place.

\- Why do you have one of yesterday's pub's glass, Ragnar asked intrigued.

Rollo looked on the living room's table. Indeed, the glass was there. Rollo looked in his memories again and the picture of the girl with the phone stroke his mind like an All Black with another Rugby player. He hit his head with his hand.

\- I forgot to give it back, he moaned in despair.

\- How, Ragnar asked.

\- Well, there was this girl on her phone, and I left without thinking about the glass.

\- A girl, Ragnar asked puzzled.

\- Yeah. A french girl. Fierce and kind of rude.

Ragnar gave him the "surpised look" and went away to his room, saying he needed to prepare himself for the start of the school year. Aslaug brutally came inside the living room and yelled at Rollo:

\- Are you kidding me? You didn't even cleaned a little?

\- I just woke up Aslaug.

\- Well then, begin your day by some housework!

Rollo rolled his eyes and Aslaug went to her room. He went to take a trash bag and stared at all that he had to do. It was gonna be a long afternoon. Lagertha came by his side.

\- Do you need help?

\- Any help is welcomed at this state, he said.

\- Let's get started then.

They began to put the bottles which still contained alcohol away in closets, fridge and other places. Then, they undertook to throw every empty bottle in the room.

\- Who was that girl? Do you know her name, Lagertha asked looking at a bottle.

\- No. I just know that she is beautiful and fierce. And french.

\- Weren't you supposed to date Siggy?

\- I am. It's just... now that she is Norway, we just son't see each other very often.

\- Why didn't you join her, then?

\- I didn't want to stay at home doing nothing while she was earning her salary. I just don't feel like it.

\- Go on, Lagertha said intrigued.

\- Well, I don't want to be useless. I don't want her to provide for to my needs. I want to earn some money too. I want my share. I want to have a purpose in life and I want to not be the family disappointment.

\- Rollo, you are not your family disappointment.

\- Really? Have you talked to my mother lately?

Lagertha looked down. She knew what his mother thought. Actually, as she was always invited to eat with Rollo's family, she often heard their discussions. She knew Rollo and Ragnar's mother often said Rollo needed to find a job, to study and how Ragnar was better, because he had better grades and because he did good studies. She said that she was proud her youngest son succeed in life and Rollo always stayed in the shadows.

\- You could have figure your life out in Norway with Siggy.

\- I wanted to follow my brother.

\- Why? Aren't you jealous of him?

\- I'm jealous, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't love him. I need to protect him from himself and help him improve as a person.

\- You don't talk about that very often, she noted.

\- I don't like to expose myself on this field.

\- Not even to Siggy?

\- Not even to Siggy. Even if I love her.

\- I'm glad you can talk to me about that.

\- Despite the fact, that, you know...

\- You used to like me as a kid? Come on Rollo, it has been ages, she laughed.

\- I still feel shameful when it comes to that, he said blushing a little.

\- You don't have to.

\- I did betray him in a way.

\- Don't worry. After all, he broke up with me right?

\- Yeah. I've been wondering: why did you accept to live with him here? And why did you follow him to Ireland?

\- So this is my turn huh?

\- Yeah, kind of.

\- Well, I wanted to come with Ragnar, yes, because we are friends, but I also wanted to stay with Aslaug, because we became really close friends despite what Ragnar did to us. And of course, I wanted to come and watch over you.

\- What are you? My sister, Rollo asked smiling.

\- Think of me as your annoying little sister, she added grinning.

They laughed and continued their cleaning of the room. The time they talked to each other, they already removed every single bottles from the living room. They wiped every single place to get rid of alcohol tracks and smell and then, as a sign of good faith to Aslaug, Rollo vacuumed the room. When it was done, Rollo sat back on the couch while Lagertha went to her room, patting Rollo's shoulder as she walked toward her door. He took something from his secret closet and began to do his very secret hobby.

* * *

It was monday morning. Helga woke up when she heard her alarm clock. Floki was already gone. He began his day very early every day. She grabbed her jeans, pull a T-shirt and went to the kitchen to take her breakfast. While she was enjoying her tea, she remembered the sunday she spent with Floki. They woke up late -obviously- and they spent the day doing activties separately. Floki was building a robot while Helga painted on a huge canva. Now that she thought of it, they never really had been that apart. She felt like something broke when Floki was at the party. She tried to repress these thoughts. She didn't want to to analize them. It was too painful. She finished her tea and grabbed her bag. She didn't need to take the big one -it was rectangular shaped and contained her paint, her canvas, her sketchbooks and basically all she needed to art- after all, she only had art history today. She checked if she had her keys, her tram card, her notebook and her pencil case and when she was done, she finally went out. Her long blonde hair streaming in the fresh wind of Dublin. And she immediately felt this day was gonna be a good day.

She arrived in the classroom ten minutes early. There was barely two persons in here. She spotted an empty sit next to a young dark-haired girl and took this opportunity to make new friends. She sat by her side and after a moment of hesitation she said:

\- Hi! My name is Helga, nice to meet you.

The girl turned her head, surprised. But her expression was soon replaced with a cheerful smile.

\- Likewise. I'm Judith.

\- What do you want to do after your graduation?

\- I'd love to be a designer. Like, my dream is to see some of my patterns on people's clothes. And to create cute designs. I really love it!

\- I get it. That sounds great.

\- What about you? What do you want to do?

\- Well, I love painting. I really want to be a famous artist. But I like design too.

\- Woaw. I'd love to see what you do.

\- It's on canvas, so I can't really bring them with me all the time, but I do have a little sketchbook with watercolours and stuff.

\- Really? Do you have it with you right now?

\- Yeah. Do you want to look?

\- Yes.

Helga took her sketchbook out of her bag and handed it to Judith. The colours were bright, shining and powerful. The lines were strong and had that dynamic Judith apreciated. There was mostly landscape paintings, skys, people on the tramway and little plants. Plants in pots, on the ledge of windows, on balcony and even in the concrete of the city. It was like she entered a whole new universe. A magical one where everything that seemed normal and average was a door to another dimension and thousands of possibilities. It litterally bightened Judith's day. She gave Helga's sketchbook to her and said with admiration:

\- This is so good. You have such talent! I feel like I just went to a magical kingdom. Your art is so bright.

\- Thank you, Helga answered with a radiant smile. What about you? Do you have a sketchbook too?

\- Yes. Here, she said handing hers shyly.

Helga opened it. There was mostly line arts, colored with color pencil and felt-tip pen. There were animals, everyday life objects, like cup of coffee from starbucks, shoes, nutella jars, peanut butter jars, tea and coffee pots. All of it was colored with soft and sweet colours. It was so sweet, Helga felt immediately comfortable. Just as if she was back in her bed with hunderd of fluffy pillows and a full bag of marshmallows with hot chocolate. She saw some deers heads and couldn't help but to notice how well drawn their antlers were. Her art was so pure and sweet, she felt like she found in Judith a really good friend.

\- This is amazing! Your art is so soft! I love it!

\- Really? Thank you, Judith replied shyly but happily.

\- You know what? We should really hang out some time. You know, to draw, talk about art.

\- Yeah, I'd love to. But not where I live. I already have two roomates and there isn't enough place for us to draw freely.

\- Okay, then I'll invite you to my place. I only live with my boyfriend, and we have a large living room. So it's okay for you to come.

\- I'm really glad you came to sit by my side Helga, Judith said.

\- I'm glad too, Helga replied.

The teacher entered the room and class began. All the students took their notebook out of their bag, ready to win the year.

* * *

The classroom was crowded. Aslaug arrived late and couldn't find an empty seat in the front of the class. She was uspet. She always sat in front so that she could hear the teacher better. Resigned to her fate, she sat on the only empty chair, at the bottom of the class, next to a black-haired guy. She took her notebook out of her bag and sought for a pen. She groped for five minutes, but couldn't find any. She sighed in despair. That year started really bad. The guy next to her saw her expressions and said with a strong english accent:

\- Take one of mine.

Aslaug took it with relief and thanked the guy with a large smile.

\- Thank you …

\- Athelstan.

\- Thank you Athelstan. You saved the day.

He smiled, happy he helped someone.

\- What is your name?

\- Aslaug.

\- This is not very common.

\- I'm from Sweden, that must be why. I could say the same to you.

\- Yeah, my parents wanted my name to be original, he said embarrassed.

\- Can I ask you something?

\- Yes, go on.

\- Why did you chose to study litterature in Ireland when you could have done it in England, I don't know, in Exeter maybe.

\- I just wanted to learn another way of putting letters with each other. I think it's interesting to learn a new way of speaking and I thought I could find it in Ireland.

\- You seems really keen on learning.

\- I am. But the same apply to you. Why did you choose Ireland instead of England?

\- I wanted to follow my boyfriend here. Even if our relationship is not always fine, I still wanted to be with him.

\- What a lucky man, Athelstan smiled.

\- Thanks, she smiled back. What about you? Do you have anybody in your life.

\- No. I didn't find anyone, he said lowering his head.

\- Don't worry, it will come soon enough.

They shut for the rest of the class, taking notes, listening to the teacher, exchanging their notes and working hard. Athelstan put some glasses on his nose shortly after class began. Now that she thought of it, Aslaug had already seen his face somewhere. She looked in her memories and sought deeper.

When class was over, she finally remembered. He was that guy that helped the girl with the abusive boyfriend.

\- Hey, she said to him, weren't you the one that stopped this girl's boyfriend from hurting her at the party?

\- Indeed I was. Why?

\- Well, I just think that that was admirable from you, and very brave. You are a nice guy Athelstan.

\- Thank you, he answered shyly.

\- I really like to be your class neighbour. You have really good notes and a nice way of thinking.

\- Thank you. I like being next to you too. You are very bright.

\- We should be permanent class neighbour then, she laughed.

\- Yeah. Let's work together more often.

\- It will be my pleasure. Good by Athelstan, have a nice day and see you tomorrow.

She waved her hand to say good-bye and left the classroom. Aslaug was happy, she found a study partner and felt this year was gonna be good. The sky was blue, there was no sign of rain and she knew she had all the afternoon for herself. Yes, this instant, Aslaug was happy


	3. Morning is evil

Kwenthrith was in the kitchen, making some latte for her to drink in class as she didn't have time to savour it home. It was the second day of school and she was already trying to buy her some time. She poured her coffee in her travel mug and put it in her bag. It was a purse large enough to contain everything she needed to follow the class and it was very fashionable and fitted most of her outfit. It was made with the finest leather and the shoulder strap was made in the same leather, but with some crimson velvet on one side. All of it was adorned with golden metal pieces. She remebered precisely the day she bought it. And who bought it to her. She remembered her trip with her exentric grandma in Paris. She remembered the moment she fell in love with that very purse that was on display in the shop window, and how her beloved grandmother noticed her face and bought it to her telling her to not tell anybody. She smiled thinking about these precious memories. Now, that purse was all she had left from her. She passed away a few years ago. Kwenthrith was still sad thinking of her death. After all, she was the only person in her family that really loved her and whom she really loved. She missed that exentric grandma.

She took a picture of her outfit for her instagram account and repared herself to leave when Gisla, one of her three roomate entered the kitchen with a grumpy face.

\- Hi sweetheart! Did you sleep well?

Gisla answered by an inaudible grunt and Kwenthrith asked with her usual joyful voice:

\- Don't you have school today?

\- Yeah, she answered yawning, but not until this afternoon.

\- How lucky you are, Kwenthrith smiled at her. See you tonight, she said slamming the door to Gisla's annoyance.

Her smile faded as soon as she was outside. She never showed anything other but joy and happiness to other people and as soon as she was out and alone, smiling became a terrible pain. Yet, she couldn't let herself go to this sadness. She intended to make a success of her year and to have the work she dreamed of: trend maker and stylist. She didn't want to come back to her homeland. She only had painful memories from Manchester. Never did she wanted to go back there. That was precisely why she left for London as soon as she could to study here, and when her family came to visit her talking about nothing but moving here, she immediately left for Dublin. As she was turning over her dark thoughts in her mind, she walked to the tram station to star her school day. On her way, she updated her twitter account, posted her morning picture on instagram without any filters -she was way to pretty to use one- talked to a german friend on facebook and checked the latest trends on her smartphone. The only thing she liked in herself was her look. It was sad for a woman, she knew that, but she couldn't see anything in herself that she could call good.

On her way to school she stared at everyone's outfit. She couldn't help it. She loved pretty things -and pretty girls- and took picture discretly of everyone's outfit. She admired these people, guys and women, who were confidant enough to wear anything they wanted. She really loved to watch people. Often, she wondered what they did for a living, where they were going, why, and who they loved. She wished to be at their places. Despite all her depressing feelings rushing and hitting her, she managed to hold a faked smile which became less fake after she witnessed a child smiling happily to her. This small second of happiness faded away when her phone rang and she saw her father's name on the screen. She sighed and tried not to throw her phone on the floor. She hung up and put it back in her purse.

She arrived right on time for the beginning of class. She put her mug of coffee on her table, took her notebook and sketch book out of her purse. She was ready. She tried not to pay attention to the other girls in the classroom. She felt quite threatened by all the gorgeous ladies in the room. Yet, she admired them. She thought that they were probably more confident than her and she couldn't help but to compare her value to their's.

The class began. Kwenthrith was focused. For five hours she thought would never end, she endured the teacher's horrible voice and kept taking notes. At the end of the class, she didn't bother to talk to other girls. She didn't get a nice feeling with them. She was the kind of girl to avoid people she thought would be bad for her. And these girls seemed to be able to harm her. She wasn't proud of herself, of course. Who wouldn't want to make friends? But still, she left to eat at the Starbucks that was next to her school.

There, she met a familiar face. It was one of the girls she talked to at the ERASMUS party. The blonde one. The one that gave her chills the first time she saw her. She stepped next to her and armed by her most beautiful faked smile she engaged the conversation:

\- Hey, how are you? Do you remember me?

The girl turned her head to her's and said smiling a little.

\- Hey! Yeah, how could I forget that energetic girl with the beautiful dress?

Kwenthrith smiled shyly and kept talking.

\- Did your class began well?

\- Yeah, some of our teachers are assholes, but that's okay. After all, I am perfectly able to learn with or witout him.

Kwenthrith envied her. She wished she was as confident.

\- By the way, what is your number? I really wish to know you a little better.

\- Well, I suppose I could give it to you. Here, I sent it to you.

\- Really? Thank you!

She hugged her for a brief moment and the line moved. Lagertha ordered her coffee and Kwenthrith asked for a sandwich and a chai latte. While they were waiting Lagertha asked:

\- Where do you live again?

\- In a small house outside Dublin with my two roomates.

\- Are they nice?

\- One of them, yes. She is very shy but she can do magnifiscent drawings. The other one, on the other hand, is more... wild. She doesn't talk very much and is a little arrogant though I recognize she has some qualities too.

\- Are they english too?

\- Judith -the nicer one- yes, but Gisla is french. And you, where do you live?

\- Same as you, except I live with my ex boyfriend, her current girlfriend and his brother, Lagertha casually said.

\- What? And you are not bothered by your ex's new girlfriend, Kwenthrith asked shocked.

\- Well, I was, at first, but then, we became really close friends. By the way, she was the girl that was with me at the party.

\- Aslaug. That's her name, right?

\- Yes! I'm surprised you remember her name. You drank so much if I recall right.

\- Yeah, alcohol is not an issue to me, she said smiling.

\- How lucky you are.

The starbucks guy gave them their coffees and they immediately checked if their name were rightly written. It wasn't. Even though Irish people were used to original names, Kwenthrith and Lagertha's name were spelled the worst way possible. They looked at each other and laughed. Even if they were at the farther country they could, Starbucks remained Starbucks. They both separated when they left the starbucks. Kwenthrith waved her hand at Lagertha to say good-bye and turned her feets to return at her school, where, she knew it, hard time awaited her.

* * *

After she left Kwenthrith, Lagertha walked hastily to her classroom. She already ate before taking the tram and ordering her coffee at Starbucks was the first thing she did when she arrived in centre Dublin. She hastened her steps, afraid to be late. She walked in the classroom with confidence and sat where she pleased. The class began to her utter delight. She always loved History and it's little anecdotes she savoured with pleasure. Class was like a movie: its was all about History and stories. Lagertha loved it. She felt like she was travelling through time and space everytime. She listened carefully and happily to what the teacher was telling. It was a class about witches in the middle ages. Lagertha loved these stories. She didn't relate to these women that much, but she loved them anyway. It was so mysterious. And magic. Just to imagine magic could have existed -even in people's mind-, she felt marveled. Her favourite era was the middle ages. The stories about knights, witches, strong leading women, just like Isabella de Castilla, Joan of Arc, Alienor of Aquitaine... It was her favourite stories. Of course, she didn't just focus on europe. She also liked to hear about what happened in other countries at the time. She read a lot about it.

She remembered when she was a child and she read every book at the library talking about queens and warriors. She remembered when she first saw the movie Mulan. How she loved the heroine. How she later read what was her life, when she saw the movie with Zhao Wei. She remembered when she read the lord of the ring and when she saw its adaptation in dvd. How she loved Eowyn's character. And how she looked for every woman that made history in her books. She loved their stories as a child. It really inspired her to be more than what people expected her to do. She remembered with a smile the day she pestered her mother to do martial arts. And the day she finally said yes. How she was beaten up every time. How she cried because it was unfair to her eyes. How her mother told her that she needed to practice and be patient if she wanted to kick asses. How she followed her advices and how she ended up the best of all.

Now, she remembered her mother's face with nostalgy. Her eyes, her face, her hair. Even if it was now just a blurry memory, she still remembered how she loved her. What saddened her the most was that she forgot her voice. Her mother had that particular voice that made her feel safe instantly. When she died, it was the first thing Lagertha missed. She remembered she cried for weeks after her death. She remembered how Ragnar comforted her, and how him and Rollo welcomed her home. She owed them so much -even if she resented Ragnar for being this selfish-. Now, she remembered how she teased Rollo. How she became close to him. How she considered him like her best friend, her brother. She knew he loved her and always rejected him, which he couldn't stand. Their link broke at this moment. But it came back moments later when he met Siggy. Siggy. She remembered the day she met her. She was beautiful, proud and kind. She always listened to Rollo and was as compassionate as stern with him. She liked her. She somehow reminded her of her mother. And that was what she liked the most with her.

She was 13 when her mother died. And never has she knew her father. Her mother told her that he left after he heard her mother was pregnant. Lagertha had a lot of admiration for her mother to have raised her all alone. She loved her mother.

After class, she went to the library to find another history book. She turned over the project of writing a book about women in the middle ages and the ancient times in her mind. She felt like ther wasn't enough stories of them and decided to fix it. She began to read it on her way home and busted into Aslaug in front of their door.

\- Hey! Sorry, I didn't see you. Did you have a nice day, Lagertha asked.

\- Hey! Yeah, it was pretty rough actually, but it was nice, Aslaug answered with a smile. I made a friend yesterday and he and I decided to work together.

\- Really? What's his name?

\- Athelstan.

\- Is class interesting yet, Lagertha sked again opening the door.

\- Well, I didn't have grammar yet, so, yes. For now, we are studying the writing style of Victorian era novelists. Especially women. I immediately thought of you then.

\- You know me too well, Lagertha said with a tender smile.

They entered the house and found no one.

\- Where is Rollo? I thought he was supposed to stay here all day, Lagertha said puzzled.

\- Maybe he went out to buy some stuff. If you know what I mean, Aslaug said full of insinuations.

\- Shut up! He'd never do that. He is not feeling that bad, Lagertha protested.

\- Hey, just sayin', Aslaug said shrugging her shoulders.

They threw their bag in a corner and took a bottle of pumpkin spice latte Aslaug prepared earlier. Each of them poured it in their own mug and they drank it, still chatting like the two best friends they were.

\- Did you find the book you wanted, Aslaug asked.

\- Yeah, I did! I read it a little and for now, it is so fascinating.

\- Could you lend it to me after you finish it?

\- Of course!

\- Helga texted me today.

\- Really? How is she, Lagertha asked with enthusiasm.

\- She is fine, she made a new friend in class and she is very inspired by that girl.

\- I am so happy for her, Lagertha said with a tender smile on her face.

\- Yeah, she really deserves it.

\- And I met that girl with the bloody-marys today.

\- The drunk girl with the beautiful dress?

\- Herself.

Aslaug sipped her mug.

\- She gave me her number, Lagertha casually said.

\- Ask her if she is free saturday afternoon so we can hang out, the three of us.

\- That'd be nice. And she really seems nice when she is not drunk.

\- That's what I want to see. Come on! Text her!

\- Woa, calm down missy, Lagertha laughed.

She typed on her phone and when it was done, she looked at Aslaug victorious.

\- There! Done! Happy now?

\- Quite, Aslaug said with a little voice sipping her mug.

They finished their chai latte and began their homework. The day was far from over.

* * *

Gisla was always grumpy the morning. Especially when she hadn't slept enough. She stayed awake until 3 O clock Pm, reading and studying and all these lost hours of sleep were carved on her face. So when she saw Kwenthrith being just as joyful and noisy as usual, she immediately felt like screaming. But she restrained herself. Even if Kwenthrith was too joyful that early in the morning for a normal human being. Gisla drank her black coffee -she hated it with sugar and milk- in one gulp. In less than a minute, she felt less tired and her eyes opened completely. She couldn't wake up completely without coffee. When she was done with her breakfast -without any croissant or pain au chocolat at her ultimate despair- she went to the bathroom to shower. After she cleaned her body, she pulled a dress and a pair of tights and took some books to work in the living room.

She worked for what seemed to be hours, or even days. It was always like that with her. She always needed to be the best. It was a duty. She ought to be the very best, even if that meant not sleeping enough. She was in the middle of a book about law in the late 15th century when Judith came in the room.

\- Hi, she said with a sleepy voice.

\- Hi, Gisla answered. Did you sleep well?

\- Not enough, I'm afraid, she said while sitting next to Gisla.

\- Why?

\- I might have work all night long.

\- Really, you already have big projects?

\- No, not yet. Aethelwulf just kept me awake.

Gisla looked at her puzzled, her eyes asking for more explanations.

\- Well, he just kept texting me. He called me twice. He harassed me with dumb questions like "do you love me?", "Are you cheating on me?", "Do you see other guys?". The usual stuff.

\- Thank god I don't have a boyfriend.

Gisla went back to her books. She already lost too many time. She needed to study. Judith noticed it and asked:

\- Aren't you tired from studying? You're doing that since sunday.

\- I need to, Gisla said her eyes on her book.

\- Why?

\- To be the best, she answered still without looking at Judith.

\- What if you already are?

\- Then I need to study more in case someone tries to outrun me.

Judith remained silent for a moment. She went to the kitchen to take her coffee -with a lot of sugar and milk, because she loved it- and sat back on the couch.

\- Did it go well with your father?

\- Yes. He skyped me sunday and I dealt with most of the details myself.

\- You don't seems to rely on him that much, Judith noted.

Gisla sighed in sign of her annoyance.

\- I mostly rely on no one. I can only rely and trust myself. The others are no use.

Judith hid a sad smile. Which Gisla noticed as she immediately said:

\- Don't worry, I'm not saying that for you.

\- I know, Judith said with a gentle smile. This must be so nice to be the best. Well, at least, to be good.

\- Yeah. But you are good right? You must know that feeling.

\- What? No! I'm barely good enough, Judith said nervously laughing.

\- Well, I thought you were good, looking at your drawings, Gisla said shrugging her shoulders.

\- Thanks, Judith said blushing. I'll let you work now. But don't forget to take some breaks.

\- I'll consider it, Gisla answered with a smile.

She went back to her books, urging to be the best. When it was time to go to class, she already knew half of the programm.


	4. Rule4 : Sunday is a resting day

One month went by, rhythmed by class, parties and countless cups of coffee. Athelstan and Aslaug became close classmates and Aslaug often went to his studio flat to work. One day, she came with a friend of hers who was also living with her. Athelstan remembered she was nice. She didn't talk so much but she had a strong aura around her. Aslaug told him that she was fond of history and planning to write her own book. How nice would it be, he thought, to write a book. Athelstan admired those who could perform such an art. He was more into words. How they are built, how language evolved: he dreamt to be a linguistic expert.

He looked at the small room he called appartment. There were books everywhere: old, new, most of them were missing pages. Then, his sight went to his pile of notebook: mostly studies he did out of pleasure. He suddenly heard his neighbours talking to each other in a tongue he did not understand. Apparently, they were arguing about a “hijo de puta”. The walls were too thin: he could hear his neighbor and her girlfriend have sex. And they did it every night. Usually, he just ignored it, but there was some nights where he couldn't just ignore the burning sensation of his lower stomach. So, he laid on his bed and masturbate. There was no picture in his head when he was doing it at first, but soon, the sounds of pleasure of his neighbours were joined by the picture of a young blond man. His eyes so blue, his hair so long, so soft and the face was followed by a sculptural body. The body of a god.

Of course, Athelstan knew to whom this body belonged: it was this Ragnar guy he met at the ERASMUS welcome party. Ever since he met him, he couldn't erase him from his mind. He was so fascinating. And hot. He didn't understand why this man had such an effect on his body as he was sure to be straight. He dated girls before, but never had he experienced such a burning desire for anyone. He blushed. Just thinking about him and Ragnar naked laying next to each other was enough to make his heart race and his cheeks turn red.

It was noon already and he didn't eat yet. He went to the fridge, which was not far: he just had to stretch his arm to reach it. He opened it with the stupid hope that some food would have miraculously appeared during the night.

“Obviously!” he said to himself holding a little laugh.

The fridge's tiny lamp lighted nothing but emptiness. There was only one or two yoghurt lost in the, yet, little fridge. Athelstan sighed, raised his eyes to the ceiling and opened his arms.

“The lord is testing me!”

Then, he stood up, smiling to himself. He looked around, looking for something to wear. It was cold outside so he decided to go for a pull over and a pair of jeans. Unfortunately, there was only the chrismas pull over his mom knitted him left. All of his other clothes -exept for his jeans- stunk because of a small accident he had with some cheese and his microwave. He sighed. At least he had something to cover his body, he thought, even if it had Rudolph the reindeer and a couple of cookies knitted on it. He grabbed his back pack and rushed to the closest supermarket.

When he arrived he tried not to be noticed by anyone. Which was hard because of the red nose of Rudolph. It was like he was walking around with a red dot as a target. He avoided every sight directed to him and walked head down, blushing to the point he thought he was gonna turn into a tomato. While he was doing so, he bumped into someone who grunted. He heard a few things escaping his bag. Athelstan immediately rushed to help the man to pick up his groceries

“I'm sorry! I.. I didn't see where I was going. I'm so sorry.”

“Man, you really are blind. Athelstan.” the man said with a deep and seductive voice.

Athelstan immediately raised his head. This man knowing his name was like an electric shock. He looked at the handsome man standing in front of him and blushed instantly. It was him. The guy he saw every night. His heart started racing. Ragnar stared at him and smiled. Athelstan suddenly realized what he was wearing and blushed a little more.

“You seem to have the gift of bumping into everybody don't you?”

His eyes were burning with a teasing desire.

“Yeah.” Athelstan laughed. “I'm not very good at walking, apparently.”

“Nor at dressing up.” he laughed. “What's with the shirt?”

“It is a gift of my mom. I didn't have time to do my laundry these days.”

Ragnar laughed. Athelstan noticed he looked at him with adoration and it gave him butterfly in the stomach.

“There is a lot of grocies in your bag.” Athelstan noticed. “Will you eat all that alone?”

“No. I live with three other people, so I have to buy stuff for them too.”

“Do they come from Denmark too ?”

“Most of them, yes. There is my brother, my ex girlfriend and my girlfriend.”

“Are you... (polygamous)?”

Ragnar laughed.

“No. we are like family. Do you live alone?”

“Yes.” Athelstan blushed again. “It is a shitty place, but at least I have a place to sleep.”

“I would love to visit that place one day.”

“One day.” Athelstan laughed.

They went to pay for their groceries after this very awkward talk. Athelstan couldn't help but stare at Ragnar when he wasn't watching. Truly, he was gorgeous to the young english man's eyes. His simple body was enough to give him thoughts. Intimate thoughts. But every time Ragnar's blue eyes landed on him, he diverted his sight to the Danish man's amusement. He took any occasion to touch him and tease him, aware of the effect his anatomy had on him. Ragnar loved this game and made Athelstan aware of that. Each contact his skin had on his, Athelstan stepped away, blushing. It was like being electrocuted. Athelstan didn't quite know if he liked it or not. One thing was sure: He wouldn't resist very long to the blond haired man.

 

It was Sunday. A resting day. So it was all natural for Helga to enjoy it. Especially since it was sunny. She looked at Floki, still sleeping in her bed and smiled. She kissed his forehead tenderly and began to get out of bed silently, slowly, trying to not awoke Floki. Which didn't work.

“Helga?” he asked with a sleepy voice. “What are you doing?”

“Shhh. Go back to sleep Floki.” she said while tenderly stroking his cheek. “I'll make coffee and toasts. I will take care of that so go back to sleep.” she calmly said.

Floki grumbled and put the blankets back on his head. Helga smiled and went to the kitchen. She took some eggs, bacon and sausages from the fridge and began to cook. She start the coffee machine up and made herself some tea. She put a large spoonful of honey and delicately turned her spoon. Making tea in the morning had been for her a ritual since she was a child and dropped cereals for tea. She smiled at her childhood memories. The first gulp of tea was always the best. Especially on a cold day.

Once she was finished, she went back to her bedroom and still without waking Floki up, she dressed up for the day. She grabbed her painting tools and texted Judith. The light was ideal and she wanted to do a life drawing session with her. She put her phone back in the pocket of her dungarees and left the room with a last smile to her sleeping boyfriend.

She checked one last time her bag to check if she took everything she needed and then got out of the appartment. Once in the stairs, she received a text from Judith. She was in. Helga giggled.

Once in the bus to the place she and Judith would meet, she took her sketchbook an began to draw the people she saw, some outfits details, clouds, flowers, suns, and other cats. She joyfully colored it with her color pencils. She always used pastel colours. It relaxed her eyes. Her art was like herself: cute, gentle, nice and comfortable. All the while she was drawing, a small kid looked at what she drew. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the kittens. Helga noticed him glancing with insistence to her coloured pencils and she handed him a corner of her sketchbook and one of her pen. The boy smiled widely at this act of tenderness. He began to draw. Cats, dogs, animals for the most part and then imaginary creatures such as unicorns and elves. Of course it wasn't as elaborate as what Helga was able to do, but it was enough for her to recognize a true artist. She smiled to the boy's mother.

“What is his name?”

“William. He is eight.” the mother said smiling gently.

“He is good.”

“Yes.” the mother said laughing. “He keeps painting on the walls and the furniture. It is almost impossible for him not to draw for a day.”

“It is the mark of every great artists.” Helga said smiling. “Can you sign it for me?” she asked the boy.

He nodded and complied with excitement. His broken handwriting was not worth of what he just did on her sketchbook. But Helga was glad she had a tiny piece of innocence and creation that was not her own kept somewhere safe.

“Thank you.” she said to the child. “You are very good.”

“You too.” he shyly said.

“This is our station. Thank you so much miss.” the woman said. “It has been a pleasure meeting you.”

“The pleasure is shared.” Helga said. “Have a wonderful day.”

“Thank you. Same to you.”

After a few more stations, Helga finally arrived at the meeting place. She saw Judith standing on a rock waving at her. Helga smiled to herself. She was so cute. She hurried her steps to rejoin her friend. Once at her height she hugged her.

“I am so happy you came!” she exclaimed.

“Of course I came. What kind of person would refuse a life drawing session with such a light?”

“Did you have breakfast already?”

“I ate on my way here. Do not worry.”

Helga smiled.

“So, what do you want us to paint?” Judith asked.

“I think the sky would be a perfect test. I have new paint I want to try.”

Judith sat on the rock and Helga made herself more easy on the ground. The spot was ideal. They were far enough of the city not to be bothered by cars and other noises. They could only hear seagulls cry, the sound of the wind on the cliffs and the sound of waves crashing on some rocks below. Helga inspired the air. It was delicious. She smelled grass, iodated atmoshere and natural fragrances. She felt connected with the nature around. It relaxed her. It had always relaxed her to be in the middle of nowhere, surrounded only by nature.

She took her tools and began to paint, a gigantic smile brightening her face. She mixed some yellow with some blue, added red and white, diluted, blended. Soon, she lost count of time, caught of by the colours on her paper, bewitched by their vibrances. She was as hypnotized by her work.

Suddenly, Judith tore her out of her trance. “Is it good? Do you think I should add more green?”

“Show me.” Helga said taking her sketchbook. “Yes. I think so. But you should blend it with some blue, it will fit better to the rest of the painting.”

“Okay, thank you.” she said. Then she got back to work. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again, this time not raising her head from her painting. “How is he, your boyfriend?”

“He is fine I guess. He comes from Iceland. He is a weird man from a weird family.”

“Do they really believes in elves and trolls in Iceland?” Judith asked.

“Yes,” Helga laughed. “Yes they do. And my boyfriend is no exceptions. He also believes in the old religion with all his heart. He has some old runes and still speaks in Odin's name. This religion is called Astaru. There are only a few people in Iceland who are part of it.”

“Facinating. I guess there is a viking culture revival these days. I even heard there was going to be a TV show about it next autumn.”

“I suppose so.” Helga said still caught in her work.

“And you? Are you a Christian or an Astaru?”

“I am a Christian. Born and raised in Lutheranism church. My parents were really involved in the life of their parish. Though they never resented me for being with a pagan. They mostly find his beliefs fascinating and often ask him to tell them more. My parents are very understanding and curious of the world. They are wise.” Helga said with affection.

“You really seem to love them.” Judith said with a hint of envy.

“Yes, I do. I love them with all my heart. Don't you love your parents?”

Judith sighed. “It's... It's complicated.” she said.

“Complicated how?”

“Well, I always felt my father disliked me. Or rather, I always felt he saw me as a tool or didn't consider me as my own person. To him, I belong to him.”

“This sounds sexist as hell. What is your mother's opinion on that?” Helga said a hint of outrage in her voice.

“She doesn't care. She is too afraid of my father to say a thing. Their marriage was a marriage of convenience. They don't really love each other. I often feel like my mother is my father's slave. That is why my father wants me to marry a man of his choice. He wants me to marry Aethelwulf, my current boyfriend.”

“What is his interest in that?”

“My father is the CEO of a small company and he wishes to build alliances and to enlarge his business. He wants to be richer than he already is and he thinks me marrying the son of one of the richest and most powerful man in the UK would grant him what he wish.”

“And what is this man's opinion on this?”

“Oh he agree! Since we were kids Aethelwulf and I spent countless vacations together. Our fathers desperately wanted us to get to know each-other. Last summer, tired of this little game, they pushed us into one another's arms and since then we have been together and lived together like a married couple.” Judith said with a sad voice.

“This is disgusting! Why didn't you run away?” Helga said.

“I tried. Believe me I tried. Me leaving for Dublin to study there was my escape, but my father and Ecbert, Aethelwulf's father, insisted he came with me. I can't escape them. Wherever I go they'll send him after me.”

“What are Aethelwulf's thoughts about it?”

“I can feel he is uneasy about this. I know he loves me, but he is showing it to me in such a way I feel like I can't breathe. He watch my every steps, check all my clothes, my food. I don't feel free at all in this relationship.” she said almost crying.

“Perhaps you could talk to him about that. Don't you think?”

“Perhaps. But I am so afraid he might become violent.”

“Did he give you reasons to fear him?”

“Sometimes, yes. But he apologize right after that and he spends the rest of the hour apologizing and asking me if everything is okay.”

“Which is not. If he apologize and then do this again, that means his apologies were not sincere enough. Why don't you leave him?” Helga asked harshly.

“I want to, but I don't know, I just don't feel brave enough.” Judith said tears filling her eyes.

Helga dropped her brushes instantly. She rose to Judith's height and hugged her the tighter she could and pass onto her all the affection and the support she felt. She gently stroke her hair and kept hugging her until Judith stopped crying.

“This will be okay. With time, I am sure you will grow stronger. You must be strong on your own. I really hope you will one day escape your father for good. You deserve it Judith. You are so kind, so gentle. Just like your art.”

“Thank you.” Judith said wiping a tear off of her cheek. “It feels so nice to have a friend to confide into. And to paint with. I love your colours. They appears so natural.”

“And I love how you blended your colours. It makes me think of some concept art for a Disney movie.”

“Thank you. It means so much to me. Your art makes me think of the impressionism and some William Turner paintings.”

“He is my favorite artist. I love his seascapes paintings. They are both terrifying and poetic.”

“Contrast is everything.”

“On that we agree.” Helga said with a smile.

They kept painting until they bellies begged for some food. The sky was already high in the sky and they already had suffered many changes of weather which excited Helga. With such a changing weather, they could have experienced a lot of colour blending and the paintings they did in their sketchbooks were so different one could not have believed they did it in the same morning.

Once they finished some fish and chips bought in Dublin's marina, they took separate paths to go home. Helga, to Floki and his crazy inventions, and Judith, to Kwenthrith who would most likely dress her up for her instagram account and Gisla who would just be Gisla and study until she caught a headache. Judith smiled to herself. Her roomates too made her stay better. She loved them for that. She only wished she could be as at ease at telling them things as she was with Helga. Truly, having friends here was for her a blessing.

 


	5. Rule5 : Meet a french girl!

Gisla was casually sitting on the couch, her legs buried under notebooks, books and her laptop, working on her next essay – not that she was in a hurry since the assignment had been given that same day. She was sipping coffee while checking her e-mails, hoping that the scandal surrounding her father was not as bad as it had been once, many years ago when her mother just died. The life of a politician was not easy. Gisla wished for his fight to become prime minister to succeed. It had been Charles' dream ever since he was a child. And it became hers too.

Kwenthrith entered the room, smiling, her eyes locked on her cellphone. She sat on the couch and scrolled her pics as Judith came back from the kitchen with a large bowl of tea and sat beside her.

Gisla grumbled. She hated being disturbed in the middle of her homeworks – not that she was doing them anyway. She wanted to be alone. She had always been alone. And it suited her well.

"I took so many good pics today!" Kwenthrith said a smile on her face. "The women here are so fine looking and beautiful!" then, she looked at her roomates. "The foreigners too."

Judith blushed.

"If you want to have sex with either one of us, now is not a good time." grunted Gisla. "I am extremely busy and Judith needs to finish an assignment."

"You are always busy." Kwenthrith sighed. "Why can't you just chill a bit? You are driving us all crazy in this house!"

"Oh really?" Gisla said as she turned to look at Kwenthrith. "Says the one who is always storming in a room full of people like she was on the catwalk! Says the one who insists every day to take pics of our outfits! Between you and I, I wonder who is the one who drives the other crazy!"

"Girls." Judith sighed. "Stop this please, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Kwenthrith said.

Gisla grumbled some vague apologies and went back to her e-mails. Kwenthrith scrolled again her instagram and twitter before she put her phone on the table and took a fashion magazine. Bored, she stopped reading after a few minutes.

"What are your mail about?" she asked Gisla leaning to see her laptop screen.

Gisla let out a sigh of annoyance. "Something relevant to my father. Advices I give to him. The situation is complicated."

"What does your father do?" Judith asked.

"He is campaining to become Prime minister. He is a senator for now." Gisla said.

"Why is the situation complicated?" Kwenthrith asked.

"Well," Gisla said raising her eyes to the ceiling searching for words. "it is complicated because... okay, you know this new thing called the 'Fake news'?"

Judith and Kwenthrith nodded, sighing with dismay in front of this absurdity that was this new thing.

"Well we have it in France too." Gisla continued. "And my father's political opponents are spreading lies about him and hidden accounts in Luxembourg, Switzerland and Bahamas. But my father is innocent. I know this because I often check our accounts. I know everything he owns and he cannot hide any secrets from me. This rumors keep growing and spread like poison. We cannot do anything against it because everyone is against him. Politicians are wolves ready to devour the others. My father is the victim now but as soon as he is devoured another will take his place."

"That is a hard world." Kwenthrith said. "You said you have proof he is innocent. Can't you expose this truth?"

Gisla gave a mocking laugh. "Like the public would believe it!" she snarled. "No. If people wants to believe something they will and no proof will tell them otherwise." she looked again at her laptop screen. "And the public's opinion is so important nowadays to be elected. As if it determined someon's competence and skills." she finished gloomily.

Judith and Kwenthrith gave her a sorry look, understanding her condition and the implications of this scandal on Gisla.

"Why do fathers have to have such an influence on their daughters they feel compelled to be dutiful or to escape their claws?" Kwenthrith sighed. "Why do our lives have to revolve around them?"

"I love my father." Gisla pleaded. "He is the only family I have since my mother died. I love and respect him for everything he sacrificed for me and to give me a good life. I respect how he battled to become such an important man. He went from an unloved child to a great man. He sacrificed so much for me. It is only natural that I help him as a thanksgiving gesture."

"That is gentle and kind of you." Judith said. "Amazing how in spite of the ice surrounding you you are as warm as an hearth."

Kwenthrith gave a small gentle laugh. "Are you a poet now?" she asked Judith.

"I am an artist." Judith said. "Which means I see the beauty and poetry everywhere. Besides, I love words and this guy I know taught me something about poetry."

"Aethelwulf?" Gisla asked, brows furrowed. "I did not know he could be a poet."

"Not him." Judith said, suddenly blushing. "Another guy. An English guy. I met him at the ERASMUS welcome party."

"Oh." Gisla said, nodding.

"What's his name?" Kwenthrith asked, thirsty for gossips.

"Athelstan." Judith said.

"Yet again a Saxon name." Gisla sighed. "What is it with people naming kids like that? Were they all History nerds or what?"

"I guess." Judith shrugged. "Our names fit period dramas, not real life."

"Yours fits, Judith." Kwenthrith said. "It is modern. Kwenthrith is not. I'd rather be called Kwen than any other thing."

"Same for Gisla. If my father had called me Gisèle, that would have been better. But I am not sure that Gisèle is a good name for our time period. He shoud have called me Marie, like ninety percent of the French girls." Gisla said.

"There are more and more people to name their kids after TV characters. You know how many little Khaleesi there are in the US? I mean... that is pretty, but what on Earth?" Kwenthrith said. "And you bet that with this new show about the vikings coming up this summer there will be loads of women naming their daughters after the female characters."

"I don't mind." Gisla shrugged. "So long as they do not favor a character over the others, I am fine with it."

"I did not know you were a nerd." Kwenthrith teased.

"I am not." Gisla voiced. "I just enjoy good entertainment."

"Because you have time to watch TV with all the work you do?" Kwenthrith teased again.

"Sometimes... when I am bored. And if a show is truly well written." Gisla said.

"Oh!" Kwenthrith suddenly said. "I just remembered I have an important announcement to tell you."

"What is it?" Gisla defiantly asked.

"You know it is almost Halloween now, right?" Kwenthrith said. "And with the classes and all, we've all been pretty busy. Two friends of mine are organizing a party; They're Danish and Swedish and they are like, so nice! They live in a large house and they asked me if I knew anyone to invite to that party so I thought of you two. What do you say? Wanna party with me?"

"So long as it has Wifi and I am not forced to talk or drink with people I don't like, it's fine by me." Gisla said. "I guess I'll just have to finish my homeworks on time."

"Neat!" Kwenthrith exclaimed with satisfaction. "And you, Judith?"

"I am afraid I can't. Aethelwulf doesn't like going to parties with me. I do not want to bring him with me."

"You can take him." Kwenthrith said brushing the air with her hand. "And if you desires him to be away from you, I'll be there to keep him away. I really want us all to enjoy a good time together. Girl's night."

"Then if you are here to take care of me, I guess I am in." Judith said with a gentle smile.

"Awesome!" Kwenthrith exclaimed. "Okay, the party is in a week. Choose your costumes carefully."

"Why?" Gisla asked defiantly.

"If you wanna have sex at the party or after, you ought to be well dressed." Kwenthrith said supressing her laughter looking at Gisla and Judith blushing.

"I have no time for such silly actions." Gisla said. "Time for sex is time I should use to work or help my father."

"At least I will get to take pics of your costume." Kwenthrith said. "I want for us to enjoy ourselves. I want us to be friends of some sort. Please, come with me. I do not want to be alone." she finished on a darker and less enthusiastic tone.

"Fine!" Gisla capitulated. "If it makes you happy, then fine. We'll go."

"Maybe Athelstan will be there." Judith said.

"Thank you." Kwenthrith said. "You are the best!"

"What's the name of the girls who invited you? Are they friend with you?" Gisla asked.

"The blonde one is Lagertha and the tall ginger one is Aslaug. Both are beautiful like the moon." Kwenthrith explained. "And... I want to be their friend, but I am afraid I screwed up that part. I believe they find me ridiculous. But it would be great to have them as friends. They have that thing about them that draws all eyes on them. They are extraordinary."

Gisla gave a sympathetic smile as well as Judith.

"Anyway, I am happy you guys decided to come with me. It will be amazing you'll see!" Kwenthrith said with a glowing happiness.

"Oh I trust you on that." Gisla said, a – rare – smile on her face.

* * *

 

Rollo was lying on his bed, eyes locked on the screen of his cellphone. Still no message from Siggy. Was she alright in Norway? Was she in Oslo or Bergen? Unless she went vacationning in Trondheim. Was she thinking about him? Would she visit him? Did she finally fulfill her ambitions? Was she the business woman she had always wanted to be? So many questions and no text to answer them.

Rollo sighed. He missed her. He missed her calm and strong behavior. He missed how she was always there, when he felt depressed, to keep him from drowning. Her ways were harsh and yet it always worked. Rollo missed her. In fact, he believed it increased his depression. Siggy was his sun and he was in dire need of her light.

And still no text from his parents. What did he expect anyway? They never cared about him. He had always been Ragnar's shadow; the forgettable one.

Rollo sighed and closed his eyes. With a grunt he stood up and went to fetch something in his closet. Once the tem found he laid back on his bed and started reading the poetry anthology he had in his hand; a book about Scandinavian poetry. Rollo loved words. He loved how they flowed into his minds and produced vibrant colors he would forever remember. Poetry brought peace to his mind, constantly at war. Rollo also loved the old sagas, filled with heroes with a tragic past, a glorious death and incredible deeds. He had always wanted to become like those heroes ever since he was a child. It inspired him to fight; whether it be physically or not.

Rollo kept reading, feasting on every syllab he could and every sound his mouth could produce. Then, he went to fetch a notebook and started writing his own melody. Rollo grinned. Poetry was freeing in a way. It relieved him of the burden of being human. When he was writing, Rollo felt like a god.

He wished his words would be published one day, but being an author was not easy, especially when one was keen on poetry. Poetry did not bring incomes regularly. Rollo was in need of a job. He was in need of a life that would satisfy him and his thirst for recognition.

After an hour of intensive writing, he stretched, tied his hair into a knot and went to the kitchen to... 2 PM! Already? He had to eat.

He quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed bread, butter, ham and salad to make himself a sandwich then sat on the couch, near Aslaug and Lagertha who were working on Lagertha's book.

"No you see, if you use that word specifically, it will have more impact." Aslaug advized.

"Okay but that is not precisely the meaning of my sentence here." Lagertha replied.

"Lags, I am your editor. Trust me." Aslaug said.

"I know but it is hard. I feel like sacrificing something."

"Lags, you are not sacrificing anything; only improving. I will graduate as a major in Literature. I know what I am talking about. Now trust me." Aslaug said.

"Oh Rollo, how are you? Did you have a good morning?" Lagertha asked as to avoid the subject.

"We'll come back at this later Lags." Aslaug warned while hiding a warm smile of affection. "Hi Rollo." she said, smiling to him. "What are you up to today?"

Rollo grunted. He did not want to talk about his life. Not at this hour of the day; not at any hour of the day. His life was meaningless! Why even bother?

"Nothing." he answered. "I went running this morning, took a shower and my afternoon's free from anything."

"You should have told me you went running," Lagertha said. "I would have gone with you."

"Yeah well, you were busy." Rollo shrugged.

Aslaug gave a smile and went to take something in her notebook. "I thought of you today." she said, sitting back on the couch. "Here." she said showing the piece of paper in her hand.

"What the... Self defense classes?" Rollo asked, puzzled brows furrowed in conclusion. "I know how to defend myself Aslaug." Rollo growled.

"I know." Aslaug said with a smile. "But they are looking for teachers. Maybe this will get you a good income. I know how great a fighter you are. You could even enrol in the army with your particular set of skills." she laughed.

"Message to the ones offering jobs; he will find you, he will contact you and he will work for you." Lagertha laughed mimicking a giant message being showed up on billboard.

Rollo grinned and laughed. He had always loved Taken.

"How did you get that paper?" Lagertha asked Aslaug.

"I wanted to learn how to fight. I want to be as strong as you." Aslaug said.

"Wha... But As! You're strong! See how you pull up with Ragnar's shit? That is a lot of strength! I would not show the same courage as you if it were me. Being able to bear Ragnar's behavior with a smile is brave."

"I drink to that." Rollo said, raising his glass of water.

Aslaug gave another of her gentle smile. "I know, and I thank you for that." she said. "But I would love to learn how to fight. I want to be able to reenact with you. I am tired of simply looking at you all have fun. I want my share too."

"Then I guess, I will have to teach you personally." Lagertha said. "Beware, I am a harsh teacher."

"And I am a good student. I'll survive you." Aslaug laughed.

"M'Aslaug!" Lagertha said embracing her. "You'll do great! I bet that in a few years you'll be able to kick Rollo's ass." she continued, looking at Rollo who grinned.

"Oh I would love to!" Aslaug teased.

"You wish!" Rollo laughed. "I think I will go there." he finally said after a few moments of silence. "And income as small as it might be is always good."

"Great!" Aslaug said. "You can go this afternoon if you have nothing to do. Also, Ragnar is at Floki's tonight. Are you here tonight? I need to know for how many people I will cook."

"I have nowhere else to be. I will be home." Rollo said. "Just give me the time to finish my sandwich and I'll go at that self-defense class to ask for a job."

"Alright. But it is rather far away." Aslaug precised.

"Do you have enough money for the bus." Lagertha asked.

"I do" Rollo said. "Do not worry."

He then finished wolfing his sandwich, grabbed his bag and headed for the exit.

"Wish me luck!" he yelled.

"Wreck them man!" Lagertha laughed.

"Go go Rollo!" Aslaug cheered. "Now back to you Lags, this word..."

Rollo gave a grin and got out of the house to take the bus. Being kept warm in it was good, especially during Fall but he was annoyed he did not take his bike to Ireland. He missed driving it so terribly. His bike was for him another way to be free from himself. Speed took every problem of his away, even Siggy not answering to his text. He missed his bike.

* * *

 

Rollo was walking to the buidlding where the self-defense club was when he heard muffled sounds in an alley nearby the block where the bulding was and a woman shouting. The voice seemed familiar and his curiosity increased. The more he walked to the alley the more he heard. Men talking, mocking, snarling and trash talking. Rollo growled. He did not like them. He did not even see them yet, but he knew he did not like them. They sounded like him when he was younger; when he was an asshole. They reminded him of a person he wished to forget. Unforgivable.

Rollo walked to the alley and stopped to see, flabbergasted, the woman he saw a month ago; the one with the phone, the French one. And apparently, she was in trouble and one of the guy was touching her breasts under her bra. Rollo growled. A fight. It had been so long since he last fought.

He gave a feral smile. Finally he would unleash the beast that slept within him most of the time. Finally he would feel home again. A street fight offered many bruises and blood; everything he loved.

"Any troubles gentlemen?" he asked, hiding his joy to break some bones.

"None of your business scum! Get lost!" one of the men spat.

Gisla turned her head to him and frowned when he noticed him. The rude man. What was he doing here? Why did she have to meet him again? Why in such a condition? Why was he here as she was about to be raped.

"I do think it is my business, lads." Rollo said.

"Are you deaf?" the tallest guy yelled. "Get lost!"

He punched Rollo in the face with produced a disgusting sound of bones cracking. Gisla shut a gasp of horror as she saw his nostrils bleeding. The other men laughed then started to undress her again.

"No!" Gisla begged, weeping. "No! No! No! Please! No!"

But the men did not pay attention to her pleas. Her body was for them and them only. Gisla felt humiliated; she felt like a thing someone could take again and again. She did not feel human anymore. They couldn't stain her. They couldn't.

Rollo spat the blood in his mouth and put his nose back to its former state with his enormous hands. The bones gave a sound more horrid than the first. He turned his head back to look at the man who just punched him and gave a feral and menacing grin.

"Was that a punch?" he asked, mocking. "I'll show you a punch."

Then, he punched him twice, once in the nose and the other in the jaw. The man fell with a scream of pain and agony.

"Get up!" Rollo yelled, unforgiving. "Get up I said!"

The man got up, painfully, panting having trouble to keep his balance. He tried to raise up his fists but it was no use. Rollo gave another grin.

"Good." he grunted before he punched him in the stomach. "Very good." he said banging his forearms against both of his ears.

The man was down, unable to get up. Rollo gave a look of satifcation. Three men. Nothing that he couldn't take.

"So, didnt you hear the lady? She said no." Rollo growled. "So why don't you fight me instead. I promise I will keep you alive." he said more menacing than ever.

The men stepped back for a brief moment but pride took advantage of fear and they ran towards Rollo. Rollo gave a delirious laughter and punched the first to run to him in the nose. Bones cracked. Then, he kicked another and punched again. All in the alley was now a chaotic symphony of groans, bones cracking, blood spreading and sounds of punches. At one point, one of the guys took a metallic bar to hit Rollo, but he took it from his hands and began to fight with it. He had been trained to master swords for the purpose of reenactment. Those men were no match for his brutal strength.

Gisla couldn't help watching, fascinated by that man's strength and violence. She had rarely met a man like him; tall as a mountain and strong as iron. Her eyes were locked on him, mesmerized, entranced by his brutal dance. How could a man like that exist?

After a few minutes, the fight was over. All the men who attacked Gisla were laying down on the floor, whining in agony.

"Gentlemen, I hope you appreciated the lesson." Rollo said satisfied, a wide smile on his face.

Rollo turned to her and Gisla was shocked to see that ire and madness left them only to be replaced with kindness. He picked up her grocery bag and the many cans of soup that were on the ground.

"Maybe you should re-dress yourself." Rollo advized.

Gisla re-buttonned her shirt and adjusted her skirt. "Thank you." she whispered.

"T'was nothing." Rollo said. "Here." he said handing to her the grocery bag.

"I bet you're expecting some sort of reward now." Gisla said harshly. "So what do you want? Favors? Money? Sex?"

"I am not here for reward, woman!" Rollo replied on the same tone. "I wanted to fight. I fought. I got what I want. And next time, maybe you should learn some self-defense moves! No matter if men are educated about consent, there will always be men to rape women and not take no for an answer. There will always be worthless men, woman! Next time, you better be prepared for a fight many women will lose! You do not want to lose!"

"I'll think about it!" Gisla harshly said. "Now excuse me, I have more important business to do than you!"

Rollo gave a laugh. Gisla shivered. His laugh was so warm and gentle. A wave of warmth and peace suddenly took her.

"You cannot do me, woman. I am a wild beast, you couldn't tame me." Rollo said, grinning.

"Well I can certainly leave you there!" Gisla replied. "So long, man!"

"The name's Rollo."

"Like I care!" she scoffed as she passed by him, carefully stucking her high thin heels in her molesters' hands to get back on the road.

Rollo looked at her go away. So fierce and fragile. That woman as a paradox and her french accent was definitely alluring. She possessed such a warm beauty Rollo was stunned when he saw her. She was like Summer, boiling and harsh. Rollo sighed and smiled. So young and yet so mature in some ways. She had so much to learn; and so much to teach. Rollo wished she would take some self-defense classes. He wished he would be her teacher.

Rollo gave a sigh of satisfaction. For the first time in the day, he wasn't thinking about Siggy and the absence of texts. Letting his fists talk freed him. It felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO told you the next udate would be slow to arrive! Just for the record I spent two days writing this chapter. I have been drowning in Crashing Waves recently (I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID NOT FINISH THIS SHIT!!!!!) recently and BOY will it be long! Also I started writing my Sig and Boda fanfic. Everything is outlined and now I just have to write the chapter, I guess...  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you next year or in ten years hahahaha!


	6. Rule6: Bond!

Lagertha was coiled in the couch, nonchalantly reading a book about the use of spears and shields during the middle ages, while savoring a bowl of hot pumpkin soup Aslaug had prepared. She wondered when Ragnar would come back from Floki and Helga's flat. Helga. She missed Helga. Helga was kind and joyful. Helga was generous and strong. Helga endured life like a fighter and no matter what was thrown in her way, she got up without a sweat, smiling. Lagertha admired that. Lagertha admired strong women.

Aslaug sat on the couch beside her, scrolling her expensive phone – a gift from her parents – and drinking soup from her mug. Lagertha smiled. Aslaug was strong too, although, perhaps less than Helga. Aslaug was that beautiful teacup, delicate and cherished, used and weakened. Lagertha suddenly thought of those broken teacups in Japan, fixed with gold. If Aslaug repaired herself with that gold, Lagertha had no doubt she would be a most amazing woman.

“I got a text from Rollo.” Lagertha said.

“Oh? What does he says?”

“He's in a pub to celebrate.” she said with a wide grin.

“Celebrate what?”

“His new job. Rollo is now a self-defense teacher.” Lagertha declaimed with pride.

Aslaug gave a small warm smile. “Good. I hope this'll distract him from Siggy's absence.”

“I miss Siggy.” Lagertha said.

“Me too. She was so elegant and glamourous. Always wearing high heels. And that make-up she wore! Have you seen woman this beautiful? She was so bright and cunning too! God! I miss her!”

“We should organize a feast some day. A party. Just us, Siggy, Helga, You and me.”

“I'll let us use my parents' chalet in Northern Sweden.” Aslaug said. “And I'll pay for most of the things.”

Lagertha smiled and gave a pat on Aslaug's hip. “You generous woman, you!”

Aslaug laughed. “For my friends? Always.”

“We could invite Kwenthrith too...” Lagertha said. “I like her. She seems fun.”

“And broken.” Aslaug added. “There is something in the way she smiles... something sad.”

“That's why I want to befriend her. I want to... fix her? Does that makes sense? I just... I want to help her.” Lagertha said.

“I know. Like you helped me long ago.” Aslaug smiled tenderly.

“You still need fixing.” Lagertha noted. “But on that path, you must be alone for your strength to fully increase. Nothing's free.”

“I am afraid this will be a long, long, journey.” Aslaug sighed. “Hey! Look at that! Kwenthrith posted a pic of her flatmates on Insta.”

Lagertha looked at the screen and gave a smile. “Wow! She lives with two fine girls! That one's so fashionable and elegant. What's her name?” she said, scrolling on Aslaug's screen towards the description. “Gisla! French in trench.” she read. “Kwen has the sense of humor.”

“And a great fashion sense. Look at the clothes they are wearing. Oh that Judith is just so pretty in pastel clothing. Look at her hairdo, though, so delicate and elaborate!” Aslaug noted.

“Gisla's jawline is something...” Lagertha said. “She look so fierce in this pic.”

“Or annoyed.” Aslaug shrugged. “I think I saw her once already... but where was it?”

“The ERASMUS welcome party? I think she was outside the pub, if my memory is correct...” pondered Lagertha.

“Oh... Yes, I see now.” Aslaug said. “Maybe she'll come to the Halloween party...”

“That'd be nice to have some girls around. You know, to counterbalance the great amount of friends Ragnar wil bring with him. That sociable dude!”

“There'll always be Helga and Kwen...” Aslaug said. “And maybe Ragnar has met some girls. He told me yesterday he will bring some friends from his class, there may be girls in the group.”

“Are you sure the girls are his friends?” Lagertha said.

“What?”

“Are you sure he is not cheating on you? He did this to me once, with you. I still haven't found the generosity to forgive him in spite of the love I still feel towards him. Are you sure he is still in love with you?”

“No. But I am weary of doubts. I choose to trust him and love him. He is a good man. I know he is a good man. He does not show it often but he is loving and caring.”

“I know.”

“It is I, the problem. I am not as tough as you are. I am not as bright as you are. I am not as lovable as you are.” Aslaug said with a sad smile.

“One day, you will stop comparing yourself to me. It annoys me when you do it.” Lagertha said, brows furrowed.

“Oh I know that. I know that I can be no one else but myself, but still... I am envious. I wish I was loved and respected like you. I wish I had the strength to take my destiny in my own hands. I wish I could seize what I want and not feel shamed by my actions. I wish I was respected for who I am and not belittled because I am not you.” Aslaug said, the words pouring out her mouth like an unstoppable stream. “I wish I had the strength to leave Ragnar but I know my heart would ache from this loss. I love him and it feels like a cage. Because his heart will never belong to me, no matter the fact that I am his girlfriend.”

“He loves you.” Lagertha said.

“Do you really believe that? Can't you see his sudden change of expression when he is with you?” Aslaug said, hiding bitterness behind a smile.

Lagertha tried to object to that, but the words lost themselves in her throat. Yes, Aslaug was right. Yes, she saw this change.

“Why does he stay with me anyway? He could break up, but no, he doesn't. Why?”

“Appearances.” Lagertha said. “Ragnar is fond of appearances. That is why he left me for you. You are much slender and much elegant than me. Not to mention your parents are rich.”

Aslaug scoffed. “So I am the trophy wife.”

Lagertha did not answer and sipped her soup. A shiver of warmth ran down her spine as she did so. Aslaug was a good soup cooker. A bit of spice, a bit of love and there it was; heaven in a bowl. Too bad it was the only thing she ever learned how to cook.

“He loves you.” Aslaug said, calmly, a simple observation. “I know he still loves you. Why aren't you with him anymore?”

“I love him too.” Lagertha confessed. “I love him how only I can love him, but I do not like him anymore. That is the difference. I broke up with him because our ambitions could not be achieved together.”

“So you took destiny in your own hands. So you chose freedom.”

“I chose myself, here's the difference.” Lagertha said. “Ragnar's ambition did not lie where mine was. He is ambitious; I am too. I want to publish that book. And I want to be in charge of something... an embassy, perhaps... or an army. Yes... I would love to lead an army.”

Aslaug gave a smile. “So ambition drove you apart?”

“And lack of likeness. You know, when you grow to know a person, you see their flaws and everything that might irritate you. He irritated me and you did too.” Aslaug suddenly seemed hurt and lowered her eyes. Lagertha gave a smile and took her hand. “But this was at the beginning of your relationship. Now that I know you, it is different.”

Aslaug gave a sigh of relief and smiled. “I really thought you hated me.”

“I have grown used to you, M'Aslaug. And I do not regret losing boyfriend and hate, for I have found friendship in the process.”

“I am glad you are my friend, Lags. You are one of the best woman I have ever met.”

“I know.” Lagertha smiled.

“Do you still like me, even if I am flawed and broken?” Aslaug asked with a sly smile.

“That is what makes you beautiful to my eyes.” Lagertha said with a wink. “That is what makes you strong. And I love strong women.”

Aslaug grinned and sipped her soup, content with what she was given; friendship and respect. Lagertha respected her and considered her as strong enough to seize what she wanted. It was enough to give her wings and she almost felt as though she could do the things Lagertha spoke of.

“Are you ambitious?” Lagertha said.

“Hm?” Aslaug turned her head to her, fingers coiles around her large mug. “What?”

“Are you ambitious?”

Aslaug turned away and looked at the kitchen, for a moment, lost in her thoughts. She smiled and whispered “Yes.”

“What is your ambition?”

“I want to own a house I would have bought with my own money. I want to stare at the window and see snow fall as the sky turns pink and green. I want a dog, or two and I want to pet them, curled into my bed, warmed by fire and heavy blankets while it is raining outside and thunder roars. I want a car too; not expensive, but not cheap. And I want to smell something cook in the kitchen while I read a book, wrapped around my thick covers. I want to be content with myself and be free of those insecurities of mine.” Aslaug said. “Happiness is my ambition.”

“That is a beautiful picture. Vivid.”

“Happiness is bright, not dull.”

“I agree.”

“Editing your book also makes me happy.” Aslaug noted. “And I have been given a taste in reading your words. I think the world needs more of female writers. I think I will become an editor. And perhaps... no, this is too much... this is cheesy....”

“What?” Lagertha said, intrigued by Aslaug's sudden hesitation.

“Don't you ever tell anyone – but Helga – I said this to you!” Aslaug warned.

“Helga knows that secret?” Lagertha asked.

“Yes. And Siggy. I told them when we were at that tea house, in Copenhagen.” Aslaug said, suddenly blushing.

“Well, tell me!”

“I want to create a publishing house for romance novels.” Aslaug quietly said.

“What? I did not hear.”

Aslaug breathed out and inhaled, gathering strength to say it again. “I want to create a publishing house for romance novels.”

“Publish? ROMANCE? You?” Lagertha exclaimed.

“I know it was ridiculous of me to have brought that. It is not even a good literature! I knew it was ridiculous!”

“What did Siggy and Helga say about that?” Lagertha asked.

“Helga loves romance novels. I know she loves them dark and without concessions. She was supportive provided I do not publish stupid romances. And Siggy, well... Siggy told me to call her if I ever had lawsuit problems. She is a lawyer so...”

“They were supportive.” Lagertha said.

“They were.” Aslaug said.

“Well... If that can pay for your vision, then, it is good.” Lagertha shrugged.

“Yes. It will be good.” Aslaug said, tenderly smiling. “It will be good.”

“You're going to build an empire from scratch.” Lagertha noted.

“And be staking rich.” Aslaug added. “I like the sound of that. That is my ambition; recognition and respect.”

“I know why Ragnar is with you.” Lagertha smiled.

“Why?” Aslaug asked, intrigued.

“You share the same dreams. But you must choose yourself. Do not break yourself. Set you free from the cage.”

“Time will tell, Lags. I trust my future. It is not the journey that matters, but how you live it and what you learn from it.” Aslaug said with a calm confidence.

Lagertha smiled. “You are so wise sometimes.”

“Thank you.”

And silence fell in the living room, broken by the sounds of the outside world. In this cocoon of intimacy, there was peace and content. And both women were reminded of the reasons behind their friendship; understanding and trust. Something a man could hardly break.

 

Aethelwulf was drunk already. First sign of his drunk state was that he listed all the reasons to hate himself. One, there was his name. Who the hell would name his son Aethelwulf? He knew his father was fond of Saxon names and Saxon History – not to mention the fact that his father claimed to be descended of a pure Saxon line. Was this enough a reason to call him that? His family was way too proud of their line and what they had achieved; rising to the rank of a lord without the title through success and wealth. Now, his grandfather worked at the House of Lords and his cousins tried politics in the Conservative party. His family was rich, famous and – as his father claimed – descended from the first kings of England.

So there was his name. Then? The way he treated his Judith, the tender and joyful Judith. Judith the diamond. And then? The lack of successes in his life. The way his father looked at him, disappointed he did not try politics. His face... so average. There was nothing exceptional about him. He was doomed to end, drowned in mediocrity. His father will loathe him for the rest of his days. His father he had always tried to make proud and never could. His father who despised him because he took his French wife away with his birth. Aethelwulf killed his mother.

He gulped a large part of his Guiness. He killed his mother. He started sobbing. He killed the only woman who could have loved him unconditionally. He was alone, loveless. He had no friends. He had no father. He had no future. He was nothing. If only he could drown in his Guiness.

A man sat beside him and ordered a large pint of ale.

“The strongest you have.” he said. “And none of that English piss you gave me last Saturday.”

Aethelwulf turned his head to the man. Tall, muscular, his face bore a brown beard finely trimmed with a casual manly way. His brown hair was tied into a bun and he looked exhausted. He put his phone out of his jean's pocket and scrolled it with a tired face.

“Ragnar....” he sighed.

Then, he gave a smile and shook his head. And as he read something, his smile faded and he was grim. Grim as Aethelwulf was grim. The kind of 'done with life' grim. Like Aethelwulf, the man was sad.

“Rough day?” Aethelwulf asked.

“Rough year.” the man answered.

“Tell me about it.” Aethelwulf sighed, drinking from his glass.

“First of the day?” the man asked, eyeing the Guiness.

“Second. First one, I finished it already.”

“Name's Rollo. Yours?”

“Aethewulf.” he said, blushing out of shame at his name.

“Not very common.” Rollo noted.

“My father has weird tastes.” Aethelwulf said, playing a smile.

Rollo returned the smile and frowned at his phone screen. His teeth were clenched; so clenched it showed on his face. He closed his eyes not to give his anger away but when he opened them again, they were filled with an infinite sadness; as if he was grieving something.

“Problem?” Aethelwulf said, glancing at the phone.

“Yes. My... umh... girlfriend and I have issues.” Rollo confessed as the bartender brought him his ale.

“I know the struggle. Wanna share?”

“Not really.” Rollo said, sipping his ale. “Actually, maybe sharing would help.” he said after he gulped a quarter of his pint. “How would you do if your girlfriend whom you were with for years suddenly stopped answering your texts, moved to another country to build her own life and told you not to join her? How would you react if all her instagram pics were with her boss, enjoying wine and fine food? How would you react if her boss was older, more experienced and rich as heck? And how would you react if you sometimes stopped thinking about her and thinking about another girl?”

Aethelwulf gave a sad chuckle and drank. “I'd bloody loathe myself.”

“Yes.” Rollo said. “I feel like cheating on her.”

“But she is cheating on you.”

“No. Well... I do not know... I just.... I suppose she does that and it makes me sick but at the same time I am doing the exact same to her and I cannot even bear it. I wish I would drown in this ale.”

“The feeling's shared.”

“Why?” Rollo asked. “What are your reasons to loathe yourself?”

“The list's bloody long.” Aethelwulf sighed. “My name, firstly.” he smiled. “Then, there is myself as a whole.”

“I shared.” Rollo said. “Your turn now.”

“I am a dick to a woman I love. And I cannot control my bursts of anger on her. I am afraid she might left me and that I will end up alone. So I hurt her. And I loathe myself because she is a wonderful woman. And there is also my father. He does not love me and never will and I feel like a failure because I will never reach his expectations. He will always hate me. I believe he wished he never had a son.” Aethelwulf said. “I am a bad person. There's this rotten thing inside of me, gloomy and foul who wishes to see me drown in it's gooy abyss. I am... I wish I never existed.”

Rollo sighed and for a moment, he sipped his ale in silence.

“I know how it feels.” he finally said. “You and I... we are alike in a way.”

“Your issues must not be as hurtful as mines. At least, your parents...”

“Don't like me. Because I am not successful, am a school dropout, fought in the streets, ended up at the police station more than once, am an eternal deceit and will never do anything of my life. I will end dying under a bridge and my parents will cheer as I will.” Rollo said with an angered bitterness.

Silenced, Aethewulf stared at his Guiness for a moment. “Sorry.” he said.

“Don't be. It is all my fault. But thankfully my brother does not think that of me. My brother loves me in spite of my jealousy. He allowed me to come here with him for me not to end up alone with my parents. Actually, when I said I was going with him, he smiled so widely I thought his mouth would spread through the entire world.” Rollo smiled recalling that afternoon. Ragnar... Ragnar always made him feel somewhat better about himself, counterbalancing the feeling of inferiority his parents gave him when they compared them both.

“Your brother comes from...”

“Denmark.” Rollo said. “We came here, him, me, a friend and his Swedish girlfriend thanks to the ERASMUS program.”

“A Dane.” Aethelwulf smiled thinking of the irony the picture of a Saxon kings' descendant and a Dane sitting in a Celtic pub, drinking beer. If only he could tell his father.

“And you are English, from your accent.” Rollo deduced.

“That, I am!” Aethelwulf said. “I am not particularly proud of being English but I do love England.”

“Are you from the North or South?” Rollo asked.

“My father votes Conservative.” Aethelwulf said. “That gives you an idea of where I am from.”

“I am afraid I am not that cultured.”

“South. Near Oxford.”

Rollo nodded. “We should hang out sometimes...”

“Yes. I could use a drinking buddy.” he smiled.

“You'd be wasted way before I would.” Rollo joked.

“Then you'd drive me home.”

“I do not own a car. And my bike is in Denmark.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, shit.”

“You have a job?”

“Yes. I am a self-defense teacher. I signed my contract today.”

“Then, we should celebrate!”

“And keep drinking our self-loathing away. Maybe if we are drunk enough it will die.”

“Then, I'll need another Guiness.” Aethelwulf said looking at his empty pint.

Rollo rose his pint at the declaration and kept drinking. As the third Guiness arrived, Rollo ordered another pint of ale. And both men drank, talked, joked, wept. It was odd finding friendship through alcohol and yet, it was perhaps the strongest of friendship for two men who highly despised themselves. At one point, they started singing old love songs and as Aethelwulf talked, Rollo realized how cultured he was. Aethelwulf had a taste for literature, especially for romanticism writers. While Rollo's tastes were aimed at poetry and old sagas.

“The conversations we could have,” Rollo thought.

Anger slept in both of them and awakened, it screamed, raged and wept. Bitterness was what they shared; bitterness at life and self-loathing. Two broken men in a pub, drinking and weeping, what a peculiar scene.

After an hour or two, Aethelwulf was drunk enough not to be able to walk anymore and almost fell asleep on the bar. Rollo sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Young people.” he sighed with a drunken voice. “A few pints and they fall asleep. Hey!” he shook Aethelwulf to wake him up. “Aethelwulf, wake up!”

“Let me sleep! I live here now.”

“Wake up. We need to get back ho... home.”

“I live here! Ian! Tell him I live here.”

“He does not live here.” the bartender – Ian – said.

“I live here! Look! There's even a pillow!”

“That's your scarf.” Rollo said.

“But I want to live here! I do no want to go back home with Ju... Judith... ah... no... I live alone. I live alone.” and he started laughing, and sobbing at the same time. “I am so alone. Ian, why can't I live here?”

“Because you'd be alone too.” Ian said.

“Then I want to live with Rollo!”

“No.”

“I need to see Judith. I need to apologize.” Aethelwulf said.

“Aethelwulf, you are drunk.” Rollo sighed.

“Really? I must see Judith.”

“Can you walk him home?” Ian asked Rollo.

“I'll try.” Rollo said. Then, he hoisted Aethelwulf on his shoulder to help him walk.

“Nooooooo.... My Guinesss...” Aethelwulf whined.

But Rollo was stronger and Aethelwulf's willpower, weaker. And Rollo carried him to the exit and the cold air of the evening, sharp and invigorating. Aethelwulf howled as the cold bit him and Rollo shivered.

“Tell me where I must carry you.” Rollo said.

 

“It's there!” Aethelwulf said, pointing at a red door.

“Alright, got the keys?” Rollo asked.

“No. Must ring the bell.”

He tottered to the door-ring and pressed the button, holding on the walls not to fall. Rollo stepped away, carefully watching his newfound friend like a she-wolf would watch over its cub. The house was pretty, large and yet not as expensive as he first suspected at the sight of the red door. It was average, but there must be more than two people living in it to pay the rent. But even if three people lived in it, he had doubt they could pay it. What kind of students could afford such a house? Certainly not normal ones. There was three rooms at his place and they were four to pay the rent. Not to mention it was located far from downtown Dublin, in an area where the rents were not that expensive.

The door opened to a woman, tall and slender, whose face was pale, eyes, blue and hair, black and long. The woman was well dressed from what Rollo knew of fashion. She casually lay on the wall and stared at Aethelwulf before she looked at Rollo. She frowned.

“Judiiiiiiith.....” Aethelwulf said.

“Lort!” Rollo spat. “Aethewulf...”

“I need to see Judith. I need apologize.” Aethelwulf whined.

Rollo sighed. “Pik ansjos! Aethewulf stop, you're drunk.” Rollo walked to Aethelwulf to carry him elsewhere. Ending up at the girlfriend's house was everything but what he has planned.

“You are not going to see Judith tonight.” the woman said. “She is already sleeping and I do not desire you to disturb her peace.” she gave a playful grin. “But you can sleep in my bed, if that is any consolation. And your friend is welcome, of course.” she winked at Rollo, who grinned back.

“No. I must see Judith. I must tell her that I love her.”

“Stop being so loud! You're going to awake my housemates!”

“Judiiiiiith!”

“You'll see her tomorrow.” Rollo said.

“No! I must see her now. Tomorrow I will not be drunk. I must see her now.” he insisted.

“Go to sleep.” Kwenthrith said. “In my bed or yours, but go to sleep.”

“I am faithful to my girlfriend...”

“Kwenthrith.”

“... Kwenthrith. What the bloody hell is that name?” Aethelwulf asked, outraged.

“Is that... _Aethelwulf_ , who is asking me this?.” Kwenthrith sassed, rising an eyebrow.

Rollo chuckled and Aethelwulf grinned.

“Fair enough.” he said.

“Aethelwulf, go to sleep. For Judith's sake and yours.” Rollo said.

“But...”

“I'll tell her you came by tonight. And I'll tell her you came with good intentions. Now leave.” Kwenthrith said.

“But...”

“Very well, then enter, and sleep in my bed! That is the only condition for you to come in tonight!” Kwenthrith said, angrier.

“No. I will get back home...”

“At last! A good decision!” Kwenthrith voiced.

“I'll take him back to his home.”

Kwenthrith looked at him. “Good. Stay safe, both of you. Two handsome men as you are... would be a shame if anything happened to you.”

Rollo chuckled. “I am a self-defense teacher. I can handle myself. And him.”

Kwenthrith smiled. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

And she hastily closed the door before Gisla, who she heard open her bedroom door arrived in the entrance of the house.

“Who was it?” she asked with a sleepy voice.

“Aethelwulf and a friend of his.” Kwenthrith answered. “I sent him back to his flat. There is no worry to have. I am sorry I woke you up.”

“That's alright. I wasn't really sleeping anyway.”

“Then go to sleep. Otherwise, your beauty will turn dull.” Kwenthrith said with a wink.

Gisla smiled and returned to her room. Kwenthrith looked at her for a moment, then the door; and with a smile, she locked it and went to sleep in her large bed. As she closed her eyes, she saw Aethelwulf. A handsome man, he was. A broken one too. She liked him. Maybe it would be good to have some friends here. She already considered Judith and Gisla as somewhat her friends but she knew that there was not much of affection between them. Then, there was Lagertha and Aslaug, those two beauties she had a crush on. But having some men friends... that was something she truly longed for. It seemed simpler with them; less deep and less likely to hurt her as she would reveal her sexual orientation. How many friendships had she broken confessing she loved women? Too many. And even so, a doubt was still there, deep inside, that she might actually not be entirely what she said she was. Who was she after all? She had a lifetime to think about it.

And she fell asleep, lost in all the tergiversations of the mind.

 

Rollo stretched, relieved Aethelwulf was finally home after an hour of him crying and shouting for Judith. He even begged for a punch which Rollo denied to him. But the man loved hurting himself and Rollo had seen him banging his head against walls more than once on the road to his flat. He bled when he came home and Rollo had to patch his wounds.

Rollo looked at the window from the street. There was no light and all was silent. He sighed and began to walk back home – no bus at this hour; it was the only option he had. He was quite drunk and now, all he wanted was his bed, a book and another bottle of ale to finish his sorrow.

A buzzing sound in his jean pocket drew him out of his thoughts. He took the phone in one hand and opened his inbox as he walked. A text.

From Siggy.

His heart suddenly leaped in his chest and he started grinning. But his good mood fell as soon as he read the following words; and another reason added to the formers for him to drink.

_Aslaug invited me for the Halloween party and I decided to come. I have something to tell you and we must talk then. Norway's fine, although the weather is colder than in Denmark and I am well. I wish you all the success for your new job. Vi ses snart. Bye._

“So much for a text.” Rollo said.

And then, he started weeping, thinking of everything he had ever done wrong in his life, wishing to be ran over by a car, howling Siggy's name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm.... This was supposed to be shorter.... BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! And it was supposed to be updated in a year... BUT I LIED! Hope you'll like it!


End file.
